


Pretty

by electronic_elevator



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Hand Job, cumming in panties, cuts right to it and ends right after. like I said: middle-cut, gender neutral reader, reader tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronic_elevator/pseuds/electronic_elevator
Summary: Middle-cut of some sexytimes with the Actor; you find out he’s wearing panties and rub him off until he cums in them.
Relationships: Reader/Actor Mark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> suggestion: if you don’t wanna read this as true reader insert, I also think it’s p spicy as Mark X Celine. 
> 
> also idk how to write stuff like this but Actor in panties is big hot actually and who am I to deny myself the Concept? especially when I can brand it as expanding my writing horizons!

You broke away from kissing his lips, instead kissing down his jaw bone, then down his neck, enjoying how (with his mouth free) he made little sounds of pleasure at your efforts. You’d been able feel him hard against your leg for a while now, and he’d occasionally roll his hips up against you, so you figured it was time to move forward. You leaned back enough to reach for the tie on his robe, pulling the silky material loose. Allowing the robe to fall open, you leaned back in for another kiss until you noticed his face, almost nervous, with a slight blush gathering on his cheeks. You tilted your head. “What’s wrong, hun? Want to slow down?”

He opened his mouth to reply, but his eyes betrayed him first as he glanced down at himself. Your gaze followed, finding the quite lovely sight of his cock in a pair of panties. They were red silk, just a shade brighter than his robe, and bordered with delicate black lace. “Oh! Look at you,” you crooned, watching for his reaction as you moved a hand down to caress him lightly, gently pushing his robe fully out of the way with the other. He blushed deeper and whimpered at the touch, opening his legs a bit more to allow you better access. 

“Oh, please,” he gasped as you stroked him more intently. 

“Please what? Is this what you wanted tonight, hm? Not to fuck me, but to get rubbed off in your pretty silk panties?” His only response was more pleasured noises, but you obliged, continuing to caress and stroke along his cock, occasionally backing off to cup his balls or trace a finger along the lace at the crease of his hip. “You look so pretty for me, Mark, I think I like you like this. You’re already getting them wet, look at you.”

The Actor, for his part, was bucking up into your touches, chasing your hand every time you’d pull back even slightly, the smallest little whimpers escaping his lips as you brought him closer to orgasm. “Please,” he said, “I wanna cum in my panties.” 

“You’ll get them all dirty, you know.” He moaned, then, the thought only encouraging him. You continued, “But you know, I think you’ll look pretty doing it.”

His hands fluttered on the bed, grasping at the sheets as he got closer and closer. “I’m close, Y/N, please,” he breathed. 

“I can tell. You’re so hard; you’re almost poking out of them. You don’t want that, do you? You wanna cum right in them and make a mess.” You stopped stroking for long enough to adjust the panties, and he made a noise of protest that turned into a noise of pleasure as you tugged the fabric gently, leaving it more secure over his erection before you resumed stroking him, as fully as you could through the fabric. “There you go. Did the silk feel good rubbing against you? Does it feel good between you and my hand?” He was grinding into your touch, his hips off the bed and his head thrown back on the pillow, looking lost in the pleasure.

“Yes— oh god—“ he gave a clipped moan and came, eyes fluttering closed, cum saturating the fabric under your hand. “Y/N,” he moaned, coming down from it, looking up at you with adoration as he laid, spent, on the bed.

“God, I knew you’d look real pretty,” you growled, making him blush again as you crawled up to lay beside him, kissing him roughly.

**Author's Note:**

> 18+? why not follow my NSFW Twitter @electroelevator? or leave a comment and tell me what you thought~ <3


End file.
